


Finduilas Sitting at Talath Dirnen

by Talullah



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: Drawn for the TRSB 2019. Elegantbookworm wroteAnd now the Lark doth Sing...inspired by this drawing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Tolkien Reverse Summer Bang 2019





	Finduilas Sitting at Talath Dirnen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElegantBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantBookworm/gifts).

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/132238694@N03/49017351466/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
